


I Just Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

by lesbianchiyo



Series: Amour Plastique [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Assassination Classroom, Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter, Litchi Hikari Club | Lychee Light Club, No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Kissing, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: "All my lifeI never thought someone would make me feel so highBut here you are."Or;Nezumi's a stoner and Shion has more problems than just drinking.[READ NOTES]
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Nezumi/Shion (No. 6), Safu/Shion (No. 6)
Series: Amour Plastique [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702282
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Act I • Scene I

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has taken me so long, so, so long. I did enjoy writing it though and it's probably one of the longest things I have written in awhile. It was first going to be a long oneshot, but the idea to turn it into Acts and Scenes really interested me, because of the content of this story. 
> 
> This is only part one of _Amour Plastique _the No.6 High School Au nobody asked for, but I wanted to write because as much as I don't want to admit, I miss going to school and seeing my girlfriend everyday and the awkward moments in class and my library lunch dates my girlfriend and I had.__
> 
> _  
> _This fic has gone through so many title changes, first it was _'Roki Roki Rock'N'Roll' _and then it was _'Without You' _and then _'The Way It's Gonna Go' _and then _'We Both Know The Way It's Gonna Go' _and then finally _'I Just Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You'. _____________  
> I just want to put a TRIGGER WARNING that this story includes SELF HARM, CHEATING and UNDERAGE DRINKING AND DRUG USE so please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable, I was very detailed in the SELF HARM parts because while writing this I was coping with my own feelings and me trying to stay my who knows how many months clean, so I decided to put it in a story to take away some of the stress. I in no way shape or form think SELF HARM is okay, so please if you're struggling with it yourself tell a parent, guardian or call some you trust who can get you the help you deserve and need. Also minors should not be drinking or doing drugs.
> 
> I put a lot of my favorite characters in this story, you can find the characters I included in the tags. I guess you could say that this is a crossover fic about a bunch of anime characters going to high school like normal kids, but the main focus is on Shion and Nezumi's growing relationship. You DO NOT have to know anything about the added characters universes and you can just think about them as side characters that don't really add anything to the story except for help me raise the word count and let me imagine what they would all be like in my amazing art school. I hope this story showed how boring art schools are, they're lame, but I'm a Literary Art and Band student so I guess I just talk to boring people.
> 
> Also basically, they're all Juniors, the ages are a bit wonky and time lines don't make sense, but their ages don't matter they're just dumbass high school students making dumb decisions. Except they're mature and anxious, because I'm a "mature" and anxious high school student whose never smoked a blunt, took a puff of a juul or been to a party. Instead I do things like write a long ass fic about my favorite manga and anime boys in high school. 
> 
> Anyway, if you have any questions you can ask me in the comments or you can contact me @shouyyou_ on Instagram or using my tell @shouyyou. I'm more likely to answer you there then the comment section. I hope whoever actually reads this enjoys, because this took me a really, really long time and I'm actually really, really proud of it. <3 
> 
> -KILLIE

* * *

Shion sat, head hanging over the edge of the bathtub, knees pressing painfully into the tiled floor, hands pulled at strands of Shion’s hair, the brown strands disappearing under the smearing bleach. _His mother was going to kill him, end him, shave his head._ A voice hummed from above him as more of the cold bleach was squeezed onto his scalp. 

“Stop moving,” the voice said, pulling at Shion’s hair, “It’s gonna get in your eyes.” Shion mumbled something under his breath, though he stopped his fiddling. The voice went back to humming, spreading more of the bleach against Shion’s hair, Shion shut his eyes. His mind filled with thoughts, what would Safu think? What would, he bit the inside of his cheek, what would his mother think? If she even came home before his hair grew out, who knew when she would come home. It had already been a month, his mother gone, away somewhere in another country, another business trip that could last for months. 

_“...fuck.”_ Shion’s breath caught in his throat,

“Killua—” he started, the male who had been pulling at his hair was muttering under his breath, running his hands under cold water.

“I’m done, now we wait,” Killua said, drying his hands on his sweatpants, “Can we order pizza?”

Shion ignored the question, pulling a plastic shower cap over his slicked back hair, he refrained from looking in the mirror not wanting to scare himself, “Go ahead, money’s in the silverware drawer.” Killua nodded, walking down the hall, he stopped at the staircase.

“You coming?” Shion, still in the bathroom, looked at the younger male down the hall.

“Oh, yeah, in a second,” Shion said, his hands were frozen where they were, right hand on a handle of a drawer, left hand dangling in the air above his right, Killua shrugged. Shion watched him disappear down the stairs. 

Shion quickly pulled open the drawer, finding the small blade hidden under a box of q-tips. He bit his tongue, looking over at the staircase, before quickly shutting and locking the bathroom door. He took a deep breath, pulling his sweatpants down, just a bit, just enough to show a slab of skin. He pressed the tip of the blade teasingly against the skin, biting on his tongue harder. He pressed the blade down, harder, he felt a sting. With a shaky hand, he dragged the blade across his skin, pressing down harder before lifting it. Blood bubbled up from the cut, some parts of it bleeding, other parts rising with a scratch. Shion pressed the blade down again, next to the cut, he moved across his thigh again, watching as it sliced through his skin. Two would do, two was enough. He ripped a piece of toilet paper, wiping the tip of the blade with it, before pressing it against the two cuts. Using his left hand he pressed the toilet paper against his thigh, to stop the bleeding, while his right hand placed the blade back in it’s hiding spot. Once the cuts had stopped bleeding, blood no longer bubbling to the surface, he balled up the toilet paper and threw it in the trash can, pulling his sweatpants up. They rubbed painfully against his thigh, but he still opened the bathroom door with a deep breath and ran down the stairs.

He found Killua in the kitchen, phone pressed to his ear. Shion stayed quiet, grabbing a glass from behind Killua. He pulled a _Sprite_ from the fridge, cracking it open and pouring it into a glass, he set the half empty can in front of Killua, who whispered a thank you. Killua hung up the phone a couple minutes later, grabbing the _Sprite_ can before throwing himself on the couch next to Shion.

“How long do I leave this in for?” Killua looked at Shion, before looking into the kitchen, he must have been looking at the clock on the oven because he had started to whisper numbers under his breath.

“15 more minutes,” Killua placed his phone up to his mouth, “OK Google,” Shion stifled a laugh, Killua’s phone vibrated in response, “Set a timer for 15 minutes.” With a sigh, Killua placed his phone on the coffee table, laying his head against Shion’s shoulder. 

“You smell like bleach,” Killua commented, crinkling his nose, Shion laughed.

“No shit.” Killua grumbled from beside him, Shion lifted an eyebrow, “What’s wrong?” Killua seemed taken aback by the question, before sighing and falling into Shion’s embrace, Shion watched Killua place the Sprite can to his mouth, nervously biting at the metal. 

“Gon’s what’s wrong,” Killua rolled his eyes, “He’s been pissing me off again, you know, he started that gross cutting thing again. He tried to hide it too, like a dumbass, asked to have sex in the dark like a maniac.” Shion chewed on his lip, nodding, of course Killua thought it was _gross_. “And it’s not that I think he’s gross, and, and he was scared to…” Killua trailed off, “tell me and, I, Shion I’m just worried about him.” Shion looked up at the ceiling.

“Talk to him,” Shion said.

“I do talk to him, but he doesn’t listen.” Killua took a swig of _Sprite_.

“He does listen to you,” Shion knew Gon listened to Killua, he remembered a late night Gon had spent with Shion, laying on the floor of Shion’s kitchen, two empty bottles of wine, hiccuping drunk and crying about their problems. Killua didn't know about this though, and Shion was going to make sure Killua didn’t find out. 

“Then why does,” Killua whispered, “Why is he so scared to talk to me.” 

“Um, Killua, you’re scary you know.” Shion's lips turned into a smile, “But I’m sure that Gon will talk to you when the time comes.” Killua only looked at the ground,

“But—” Killua’s phone started ringing, loudly, vibrating against the coffee table.

“Finally!” Shion stood abruptly, bounding through the living room and up the stairs. “Call me when the pizza gets here!”

  
  



	2. Act I • Scene II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just so everyone knows, this fic is complete. I just have to edit each chapter before I post it, I apologize if the format looks weird or some letters are wonky, it's really hard to format this on my phone >:( ! I have a lot planned for this series, though I'm sure a lot of people won't like it, because it is multifandom. I'm having fun with this series though and Act 2 will come out sometime after I finish some extras that I have planned for after this Act.

* * *

Shion awkwardy walked down the hall, nervous fingers playing with the hem of his sweater, he regretted not wearing one with a hood, the need to hide ate away at him. People were staring, he could feel them, Shion would stare too, especially if the goodytooshoes came to school with bleached hair. Even though Shion was more free than anyone, with a mother who was never home, a dad who had left when he was little. Shion had freerange, he could do whatever he wanted, yet he still kept to the rules (for the most part). He kept his head down, cheeks dusted pink. 

The walk to his homeroom was fast, a few people stopped him to question his hair, but he brushed them off with a smile. His homeroom was the last science classroom in the second hall, across from a small art room. Not many people were there yet, and Shion sat down quietly. Nobody noticed him, so he kept it that way. 

“I’m just saying, I could of fucked him.” 

"Nezumi I-”

“Hear me out, Inukashi, I wasn’t high enough.” 

Shion watched them enter, like always they were loud, Nezumi and Inukashi were always loud. They were always bickering, they were always yelling, screaming. Shion had once watched Nezumi walk in screaming about the frozen hot pocket he had eaten the night before. 

“You’re never high enough.”

“That’s not true.”

Shion bit his lip, Nezumi’s gaze fell on him and Shion looked away, cheeks heating up. He had a girlfriend, Nezumi was attractive, that was it and—

“Wow..” Nezumi had stopped right next to him, mouth open, jaw dropping. Inukashi was staring at Shion too. Shion nervously turned to face them, smiling brightly. “Y-your hair,” Nezumi looked from Shion's head to Inukashi, “you know your hair's white-” Nezumi gasped in pain, hands shooting towards his side. Inukashi had elbowed him.

“He’s not blind.” They scoffed, Nezumi was still staring, eyes wide hands grabbing at his side. Shion awkwardly looked away, it was a couple seconds before Inukashi was dragging Nezumi away towards the other side of the classroom, muttering something along the lines of _‘You blew it.’_

♡

“So I was sitting there,” Shion heard Nezumi’s story from the back of their government class, _“And he just walked right up and asked to fuck.”_ There were hushed gasps and muffled laughter, Shion only rolled his eyes. He had heard story after story of the many high school parties many of his peers frequented and they all took place at Nezumi’s house, _“And I said no,”_ Shion pulled on a strand of hair, it felt like hay, but he did agree Killua had done a good job, no brown remained. _“But then he pulled out a small box of weed, and oh boy, let me tell you, it was great,”_ Shion tuned back into Nezumi’s storytelling, a girl from beside Nezumi asked a question _“Did you fuck him?”_ Shion heard Nezumi laugh, it was a deep sarcastic laugh, _“Of course I didn’t, I’d have to be fucking up in the clouds to put my dick in some dudes ass.”_ A gagging sound followed, before the group behind Shion fell into laughter. 

“Ms. Koker.” Shion raised his hand, his government teacher looked up from where she was seated at her desk, she went to stand up, “Is there anywhere else I could sit?” Ms.Koker gave him a confused look, the group behind Shion started whispering.

“Behind Nezumi or,” Ms.Koker looked around the classroom, most of the seats were taken except for the one behind Nezumi and _“next to Safu.”_ Shion held his breath, but nodded, Safu was...Safu was upset at him. He didn’t want the answers to hang in the air though, he didn’t want the whispers to grow any louder, so breath stuck in his throat, Shion collected his belongings, backpack slipping down one arm and papers pressed against his chest. The classroom remained hushed, watching, waiting for Shion’s choice, he took the one next to Safu and the class fell into it’s normal lively spirit.

“Nezumi am I right?” Shion whispered, laughing slightly. Safu gave him a side glare, lips pursed. “Oh come on, you’re not still mad are you?” She didn’t answer, only continued to glare holes into her paper, “Safuuuuuuu,” he dragged out her name, “it’s just my hair, it’ll grow back.” This time, she looked up, only to stare holes into Shion’s face, eyes flaring angrily.

“That’s not why I’m mad,” Safu snapped, dropping her pen, she placed a hand on Shion’s thigh. His right thigh, squeezing, pressing down right where the cuts were.

“Then-” Shion bit his tongue to keep from wincing.

“I saw videos…” Safu started, “videos of you drunk.” The last word came out as a hushed hiss, she squeezed his thigh harder, “What would your mother think?” Shion’s mouth felt dry.

“W-where did you see videos a-anyway.” He licked at his cracked lips, biting down to keep his bottom lip from wobbling.

“I-” Safu stopped, she looked down biting her lip, _“none of your business.”_


	3. Act I • Scene III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo and Juliet? 
> 
> No, 
> 
> Nezumi and Shion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started reading Killing Stalking and all I can say is, no. I like horror, but it's too much. Anyway, I'll try and update all the chapters today, but I'm lazy so probably not, but a chapter a day seems reasonable.

* * *

“I don’t even know,” Shion dug his palms into his eyes, knees bouncing anxiously under the lunch table, “fuck.” 

“Dude, chill.” Killua looked at the male across from him, Shion looked up, eyes watery.

“H-how can I chill when,” He took a shaky breath, “fuck Killua you, she, if she saw them, that means she has them and if she has them,” he bit his lip, “who know’s what she’ll do with them.”

Killua chewed on the tip of a plastic fork, head in his hands he looked up at the ceiling, thinking. “Yeah, but Shion, it’s Safu. That girl, Safu can’t even cheat on a test.” Killua rolled his eyes, remembering math of last year when she had outed him for writing a couple answers down his arm. 

“Yeah, but she could, post them, send them to, oh I don’t know my _mom_.” Shion hissed, once again digging his palms into his eyes and groaning. Killua sighed, smiling when a shorter male joined the two blonds at their table. 

“Gon, great timing, save Shion he’s having a breakdown.” Killua rolled his eyes, huffing, Gon stared at Shion wide eyed.

“What,” Gon watched Shion lift his head, rubbing at his dampening cheeks, “happened?”

“Safu has,” Shion took a deep breath, “videos of me drunk.” Gon looked at Shion with wide eyes, until he gasped.

“Wait, Shion,” Gon stopped seeming to collect his thoughts, staring off into space for a couple of seconds, Shion watched him closely. “Safu had your phone during homeroom.” Shion’s jaw dropped, thinking back to that morning, right, Shion had lent Safu her phone because she had forgotten hers and—

“Oh my god, you’re right.” Gon nodded, Shion wiped at his eyes, “And I do have videos of me, but, she wouldn’t of been able to send—” Shion stopped, hurriedly opening his phone and sure enough in his and Safu’s chat it read _‘this message has been deleted.’_ Shion stared at his screen, mouth opening and closing like a fish. He didn’t know what to say, or what to think, other than he was screwed. Killua grabbed the phone from Shion’s hand, Gon looked from over Killua’s shoulder. Killua’s own mouth fell open before he was whispering,

_“That bitch.”_

♡

Shion couldn’t sit still all through science and all through english, his knees bouncing with the urge to call Safu out, to grab her wrist and look her in the eyes and tell her he knew. Tell her she had broken his trust, tell her he couldn’t believe she had looked through—

_“Fuck—”_ A loud voice yelled from outside the hall, before he was thrown into the classroom, hips banging against the corners of desks. Inukashi was behind Nezumi, pushing him forward. _“Fuck, ow, fuck.”_ Nezumi carefully took his seat in the back of the class, a couple people gathered around him. 

“I’m not gay, you dipshit.” Shion watched Nezumi flick a boy in the forehead, eyes glaring at him. The boy laughed, slapping Nezumi’s back.

“I was only jokin’.” Nezumi’s eyes were still glaring, even after the boy had headed back to his seat, and the topic had been changed. Shion didn’t listen to it though, he didn’t want to hear another story about how high Nezumi had gotten. 

The bell rang, and with it their english teacher walked in, closing the door behind her with a bright smile. Shion bounced his knees faster, there was a slight burn coming from his right thigh, but it was easy to ignore.

“Good afternoon class,” Their english teacher, Ms.Lip smiled, pushing a cart full of books to the front of the class, Shion bit his tongue to keep from groaning. A new book, but they had just read two. “We’re starting on our Shakespeare unit.” The group around Nezumi stopped talking, Shion heard Nezumi whispering at everyone to _‘shut the fuck up.’_

Ms.Lip pulled a book off the cart to show the class, the cover read Romeo and Juliet, “We’ll be reading it as a class and because it’s a play and I thought it would be fun,” A couple people from around the class groaned, it was never fun, “I thought we could assign roles and act it out!” Ms.Lip’s eyes were sparkling, and her smile never faltered even after half of her class fell into whispers of disappointment. Shion kept his head down, he wasn’t a good actor and he sure as hell couldn’t read Shakespeare. 

Ms. Lip grabbed a stack of books, walking around placing a copy on each students desk, nobody was the least bit excited, except for Nezumi who seemed to be bouncing in his seat, “Take this time to look at the character list and then we’ll vote as a class for who gets what.” 

When a book was placed on Shion’s desk, he hurriedly opened it counting the list of characters. There were more students than characters, meaning some people wouldn’t get a part, he hoped to God he was one of them. Nezumi was positively glowing, a large smile painting his usual smug face. Ms. Lip grabbed a clipboard from her desk, she had a piece of paper on it and Shion bit his lip. “Okay class, we’ll start with who will be playing Romeo.” Ms.Lip looked around at her class, “Any ideas?” Shion heard a sigh from the back of the class, before Inukashi spoke up,

“Give Nezumi Romeo, he’s about to fall out of his seat.” The class erupted into giggles, a few girls perked up, if Nezumi was Romeo and they were Juliet maybe they’d get to kiss? Ms. Lip looked around, 

“Anyone against?” The class whispered among themselves, but all came to an agreement. Nezumi would make an amazing Romeo. “Alright,” Ms.Lip wrote something down on her clipboard, 

“Next we have Romeo’s right hand man, Benvolio.” The class came to an agreement fast, and the part was given to no other than Nezumi’s best friend, Inukashi. Shion just hoped he could get through this class without getting picked for any part, he didn’t care how small it was. The class was slowly growing louder with excitement, a couple girls were now bouncing in their seats. Each one wanted the part of Juliet. 

“Quiet down, please!” Ms.Lip looked down at her clipboard quickly, “The next part is…” She paused for added effect, “Juliet.” The class erupted, everyone talking at the same time, Ms.Lip watched the chaos with a bright smile. Shion only groaned, laying his head against his arms. “Okay, Okay, raise your hand with your thoughts.”

Ms. Lip called on a boy Shion didn’t know who said, _“Marie.”_ Which was followed by a boy who fought back by saying, _“No, Anna.”_ Which was then followed by a girl fighting back with a, _“I’d love to play the part of Juliet.”_ Which was followed by another girl— 

“Inukashi?” The class fell quiet when Ms. Lip called on Inukashi, who smiled brightly.

“I elect _Shion_.” 


	4. Act I • IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safu's a bitch, wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I don't hate Safu, well I mean she annoyed the shit out of me in the manga, as a strong independent lesbian I thought she was hot and then she kept screaming for someone to save her, like save yourself, bitch. 
> 
> Can we just have a moment of silence, let's just appreciate the fact that I spent so long on this and was like damn this is my best dialogue yet and while editing, I know hate everything about this story 😔. It's fine though, because it's how I am. I'm actually hyped to finish this series even if it takes my ass a year because I procrastinate, if you stick around for all my updates man, I promise you it'll be worth it, I have some amazing shit planned. 
> 
> ALSO A BLACK BOX, so a Black Box is a small theater where everything is black and there's chairs in the front and then a big spot on a floor used for a stage and headlights in the ceiling. I've been in there like three times, one for marching cause I had to stay until 11 and I had to make a poster with this girl for the seniors and we just had to make em in the Black Box or the seniors would see. Another time was because I had to get smth and the last time was for Literary Arts 😔😔, but anyone is black floors, walls and you do small productions. Basically the theater kids use it as a classroom for working on small plays and there's always a small play that happens before the main stage that takes place in the auditorium. I don't know how the theater things work, but I've done tons of musicals so I think I'm okay lavslavalab but basically the theater kids are currently working on the main stage. :)

* * *

Shion slammed his head against a locker, Killua was humming from beside him, digging through his locker. Killua’s locker was filled with loose papers, and Shion watched in horror as Killua pulled out a wrinkled paper, looked it front to back before humming and closing his locker. 

“Sorry, continue.” Killua said, he started walking down the hall Shion followed. 

“Like I was saying, I. Got. Juliet.” Shion groaned, Killua gave him the side eye.

“And what’s wrong with that—” Killua stopped outside of an empty teachers classroom, their door was opened so Killua stepped in quickly putting his wrinkled up paper in the turn- in-bin.

“What’s wrong with that!? What’s wrong with that!? Nezumi. Got. Romeo.” Shion dug his palms into his eyes, groaning even louder. Killua’s eyes widened and his mouth flew open,

“That’s fucking hilarious.” Shion glared at him, annoyance written on his face,

“Whatever.” Killua laughed.

“You staying to talk to Safu?” Shion nodded, digging his hands into his pockets. “I’m going to Gon’s house today, so want us to wait for you?” 

Shion looked down at the ground, “No, it’s fine, it’s probably going to take awhile.” Killua nodded, placing a hand on Shion’s shoulder he gave him a reassuring smile.

“Good luck.” Shion smiled back, nodding softly. Killua turned around waving slightly before he disappeared down the hall. 

Safu was always in the Black Box after school, she helped make props and costumes for the plays. So Shion started his trek through the second hall, before turning into the third hall. He watched the last few buses leave with a sigh, before he stepped into the art alcave. The Black Box was next to the dance studio and the door was propped open with a big black trash can. Shion popped his head in, looking around for Safu who was on the floor sitting with a bunch of theater tech members, each one turned their heads to look at Shion. Shion blushed, looking down at the ground.

“S-safu, can I talk to you?” Shion stuttered, cheeks a bright red. The group of theater members whispered, and Safu nodded standing up. She followed Shion around the corner into the empty Literary Arts classroom. Shion fiddled with the bookcase behind him, staring into Safu’s eyes.

“What do you need?” Safu’s voice was stern, her eyes even sterner, Shion looked away.

“About the videos,” He started, “You looked through my phone.” Safu looked at him, shrugging.

“And what’s wrong with that,” Safu had her arms folded over her chest, chin held high.

“What’s wrong with that, Safu, I didn’t give you permission,” Shion dragged on, “ You didn’t have the right to look through my gallery.” Shion bit his lip, stomach full of butterflies. 

“I’m your girlfriend.” Safu wasn’t phased at all, her eyes still stern,

“Yes, but, you, I, you can’t look through my—”

“Why were you drunk anyway?” Safu cut in, unfolding her arms before placing a hand on her hip. 

“Safu, I, I’m seventeen and I,” Safu shook her head, moving both her hands to pull Shion forward.

“Doesn’t matter,” Shion could feel her breath against his lips, his hands shook nervously. “Shouldn't have been drunk,” She muttered, slowly moving closer before her lips pressed against Shion's, painfully hard. Her hands reached around his waist, pulling him closer. Shion made a muffled sound against her lips, pulling at the back of her sweater.

_“Oh Ms. Lip-”_

Safu let go of Shion, who backed away panting, he turned quickly towards the door. A stunned Nezumi stood, eyes wide, lips parted. Safu looked at Nezumi with a large smile, before turning towards Shion.

“I’m still telling your mom,” She grabbed Shion’s right hand giving it a little squeeze, before brushing past a frozen Nezumi and out the door. Shion looked at the ground biting his painfully sore lips, he looked at Nezumi who still stood frozen in the doorway. With a groan, Shion squatted balancing on the balls of his feet, he dug his head into his hands and sobbed. He was screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i keep forgetting to change the publish date smh 😔 this is me going back into the chapter I just posted to do that 😡😔


	5. Act I • Scene V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come to the party, bro, I need more blackmail. 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow two updates in one day 😔, one after the other! I gave up on editing because if in read this too much ima drop it and I like my plan for this series. 
> 
> y'all im anxious my roman numerals are wrong smh after my 5 years of catholic school I still don't know roman numerals and we sure as hell know public be failing us alla gslavsla, ao3 was weird and saved Scene 4 as another chapter after I posted it, I don't really know what's going on, but ima read through this and make I've posted the correct chapters 😔😔

* * *

Shion waited outside his homeroom the next day, hood over his head and hands nervously fiddling with the strings. He stopped Safu before she could enter, pulling her close to him. “Please,” He whispered, voice cracking, Safu looked at him softly, her gaze faltering, “Please Safu, please don’t tell my mom.” Shion was desperate, his mom couldn’t find out. Safu looked away, her cheeks turning pink before she turned back to Shion. 

“I,” She looked down at the ground before back at Shion, “I was never going to tell your mom, I, deleted it already.” Shion melted with relief, “Just, don’t let me find out you were, drinkin’ and driving…” Safu fiddled with her fingers, looking away from Shion embarrassed, Shion’s smile grew.

“Of course not!” Shion was beaming, he grabbed Safu’s hands pulling her closer. He placed a big wet kiss on her forehead, Safu giggled softly. Shion dragged Safu into their homeroom before the late bell rang. 

“I- no,” Nezumi was once again loud, “Okay, maybe I,” 

_“He fell off the stage during Macbeth freshman year,”_ Inukashi’s voice was even louder, they laughed continuing. “Nobody even remembers that it was Nezumi.” Nezumi was staring at Inukashi, eyes widening in horror as his embarrassing freshman story was exposed. Shion bit his lip when Nezumi met his gaze. He didn’t want to think about it, about the fact he had broken down in front of Nezumi, sobbing his eyes out shaking with fear of his mother finding out. Nezumi didn’t say anything to him and Shion sighed in relief. Killua was already at their table, an eyebrow raised.

_“Don’t worry about it.”_

♡

Shion bit the inside of his cheek, first period was a drag. He didn’t have any friends in the class and of course the teacher was always trying to get them to work in pairs. Shion bounced his leg, up and down, up and down before squinting to look at the clock on the projector. He couldn’t do this, he needed to get out of this class. Nervously he raised his hand, anxiety eating at him. It was a couple minutes until his teacher looked at him.

“Yes Shi—”

“May I go to the restroom?” Shion bit the inside of his cheek again, this time harder the teacher only nodded, but wrote him a pass anyway. “T-thank you.” Shion grabbed the pass from her hand, bringing his book bag with him. He passed a group of theater kids on the black top, before turning and running into the men’s room. 

He took a shaky breath, pulling the small blade out of the back pocket in his book bag. Nervously, he pulled his arm out of his sweatshirt, pulling the sleeve of his t-shirt above his shoulder. He pressed the tip against the top of his shoulder, bringing it down more than a couple inches above his elbow, before repeating next to it a couple more times. Blood bubbled up to the surface and Shion ripped some toilet paper to press against the wounds. He held it there for a couple minutes, he heard hushed chatter from around the bathroom. With hurried hands, Shion wiped off the blade hiding it in the back pocket of his book bag. He fixed his sleeves, slipping back into his sweatshirt carefully. His arm hurt, every movement felt like his arm was going to fall off. But Shion took a deep breath, he was a great actor, only when it came to hiding pain. 

♡

“There’s another party tonight,” Killua spoke over a mouthful of bread, Shion nodded, “Wanna go with me.” Shion looked at Killua, eyes wide, mouth running dry.

“Y-you were invited, I—” 

“F-fuck off, Why are you surprised, I’m not that lame.” Killua pouted, throwing a grape at Shion’s head who laughed in response.

“Well, I didn’t get invited, so I—” 

“Nezumi told me to bring a friend,” Killua took another bite, “And Nezumi already invited Gon, so I bet he met you.” Shion looked up as if in thought, he grabbed Killua’s carton of apple juice, taking a huge sip. 

“Mmmm,” Shion hummed, looking over at Gon once he joined the two blonds, “Gon should I go?” Gon swallowed the carrot he was eating,

“Go to Nezumi’s party?” Shion hummed, “Well Kil and me are goin’, it wouldn’t be fun without you.” 

“Right, Shion always does the best things while drunk,” Killua laughed, “I need more black mail.” 

Gon stole another one of Killua’s carrot, who in response tried to steal it back, Gon only laughed loudly shoving it into his mouth. Killua pouted, “Anyway, Shion?” Shion looked up,

“What happened with Safu?” 

“Oh she, she deleted the video, not gon’ tell mm’ mom.” Shion said around a mouthful of apple juice,

Killua nodded.

“I still feel like she’s being toxic,” Killua took another bite of his sandwich, “I mean this isn’t the first time she pulled weird shit.” Shion looked down at the ground,

“I,” Shion sighed, “I don’t even know if I like her. I mean I, nevermind.” Killua and Gon stared at Shion wide eyed, Gon spoke up first.

“Then why are you still with her?” Shion thought for a second,

_“I, she’s too attached I don’t, I don’t know how to break up with her.”_


	6. Act I • VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holy palmers' kiss.

* * *

Shion walked into English with a glare, eye’s staring at the book already placed on his desk. He couldn’t believe he had gotten Juliet, fucking Juliet. He groaned, rubbing at his eyes as he sat down. Ms. Lip walked in before the bell, Nezumi and Inukashi followed behind her loudly. Nezumi was glowing, ripping open the book as soon as he sat down, when the bell rang Ms. Lip silenced the class quickly. 

“Today, we’re going to stand up and read the book aloud, though only certain parts.” Ms.Lip grabbed a book off the cart, “Could everyone please push your desks to the side and then make a circle in the middle of the room?” Ms. Lip smiled brightly, watching as her class stood up with groans and the sound of metal scraping against tiled floors filled the classroom. Shion squeezed himself in between two girls, they were in a small broken up circle in the center of the room. A side opened to let Ms. Lip in the middle, “Okay, everyone have your books open to Act 1 Scene 1, we’re going to be doing Benvolio and Romeo.” The classroom was filled with page turning and Shion opened his book carefully, fiddling with the side. “Nezumi, Inukashi, come into the middle and read your parts.” Ms. Lip moved in between two boys and Nezumi and Inukashi moved into the middle, Inukashi started,

_“Tut, man, one fire burns out another's burning,”_ Inukashi silenced the class with a wave of their hand _,"One pain is lessen'd by another's anguish; Turn giddy, and be holp by backward turning,”_ Ms.Lip was smiling so large, Shion thought her cheeks would rip, but, he agreed this was quite entertaining. _“One desperate grief cures with another's languish: Take thou some new infection to thy eye, And the rank poison of the old will die.”_

Nezumi stepped up, holding the book above his face a hand frozen against his heart, _“Your plaintain-leaf is excellent for that.”_ Shion’s breath got trapped in his throat, Nezumi’s voice he, Shion gulped, Inukashi spoke again,

_“For what, I pray thee?”_

_“For your broken shin.”_

_“Why, Romeo, art thou mad?”_

They were better than expected, but then again, they were both theater kids, of course they would be good at this, Nezumi flipped a page, before looking up staring straight into Shion’s eyes, he gulped. 

_“Not mad, but bound more than a mad-man is; Shut up in prison, kept without my food,”_ Nezumi paused, to take a deep breath, _“Whipp'd and tormented and--God-den, good fellow.”_

Ms. Lip stopped them before they could continue, hands clapping loudly, “Bravo, bravo, that was wonderful you two!” Nezumi and Inukashi bowed, the class rose with applause and laughter. “Quiet down please!” Ms. Lip flipped through a couple pages, “ Juliet and Nurse, Shion, Jaibo.” Shion’s eyes widened, hands quickly finding the page Ms. Lip was at, before a girl next to him shoved him in the middle. Jaibo, a boy with black hair in a bob and red stained lips spoke first, 

_“Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old, I bade her come.”_ Shion wanted to dig himself a hole, once again he was in a class full of theater kids, each one better at reading Shakespeare then him. _“What, lamb! what, ladybird! God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!”_ Shion’s eyes trailed the page, before he nervously spoke stuttering over the first word, 

_“H-how now! who calls?”_ Shion sounded small, his voice only a little louder than a whisper, the circle of people around him seemed to grow closer, Jaibo spoke again,

_“Your mother.”_

_“M-madam, I am h-here. What is your w-will?”_

Ms. Lip once again stopped them, smiling brightly, “Okay, Okay,” Shion sighed in relief, turning around to squeeze back into his spot, “Shion stay in the middle, Nezumi come on in.” Shion stopped, his free hand pulled at the string of his sweatshirt, nervously chewing on his bottom lip, “Nezumi, you start.” Shion flipped to the next act, waiting for Nezumi to speak. The other male moved closer, standing in front of Shion so that the tips of their shoes were touching. 

_“My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand,”_ Nezumi’s voice was hushed for added effect, _“To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.”_

Shion looked everywhere but Nezumi’s face, he spoke softly, stuttering, _“G-good pilgrim, you do wrong-g your hand too much,”_ Shion’s took a shaky breath, but he continued burning holes in the page in front of him, _“Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,”_ Shion heard a group of girls angrily whispering, but he continued nervously, _“And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.”_

Nezumi moved his right hand to hold onto Shion’s free hand, moving it closer to his mouth, _“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”_ Shion sucked in a deep breath, eyes flickering from his hand held up close to Nezumi’s lips, he could feel his warm breath against it, before landing back onto the book in front of him. He missed Nezumi’s small smirk, but the class didn’t, their whispers growing louder.

_“Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.”_ Shion chewed at his bottom lip nervously, his hand inches away from Nezumi’s mouth.

_“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;”_ Nezumi blew playfully against the top of Shion’s hand, a camera clicking, _“They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.”_

_“S-saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sak-ke.”_ Shion wanted the ground to suck him up, Nezumi gave his hand another playful blow. 

_“Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.”_ Nezumi brought Shion’s hand closer to his lips, _“Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.”_ And with the last line, Nezumi closed the gap, placing a huge wet kiss on the top of Shion’s hand. 


	7. Act I • Scene VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sober love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song ; Eyes Off You by PRETTYMUCH

* * *

Shion nervously opened Gon’s car door, hands sweating. Nezumi’s house was only a five minute drive from the school and a ten minute drive from Shion’s house. It was a single family home, and had a large porch with an assortment of chairs. Shion swallowed, the music was seeping into the street and Shion could see the flashing lights inside. Killua, the only one out of the three who had been to one of Nezumi’s parties, climbed the steps first. Killua didn’t bother with knocking, instead he threw open the front door. Shion was met with the overwhelming smell of weed, it made his head spin and the blaring pop music. Killua had already pushed through the crowd of dancing bodies, Shion didn’t want to be the person to follow his friends around. So with shaky feet and a spinning head, Shion searched for the kitchen.

The interior of the house was washed out by flashing lights and plastic cups, there were more people than expected and Shion watched as a boy knocked over a bottle of vodka with the back of a sword, where he got the sword Shion couldn’t say, but he had one and he had just smashed a bottle of vodka with it. The kitchen was empty, aside from the boy who had knocked over a bottle of vodka and Shion made quick work of putting together a drink. Gin with a splash of orange juice. With a stereotypical red cup in his hand, Shion stepped back into the living room. He found Killua on the couch with Gon. 

_“If music be the food of love, play on!”_

There was a boy standing on a chair in the corner of the living room, he had a bottle of red wine in his hands and he was screaming Shakespeare quotes, lips stained red. Killua nudged Shion in the side,

“Gimme a sip, ima’ need it.” 

Shion laughed softly, but handed Killua the drink he had made, which was then passed onto Gon. Shion watched as Nezumi came around a corner, dragging the boy off the chair. 

“Raizou, oh my god!” Shion heard Nezumi yell, while he tried to pry the bottle of wine out of the boy’s (Raizou’s) hand. Raizou only screamed louder, 

_“Beauty itself doth of itself persuade the eyes of men without an orator!”_

The fight was entertaining, it ended with Raizou on the ground and Nezumi on top of him holding the bottle of wine above his head, trying his best not to spill it. The group hanging in the living room fell into laughter, before Raizou peeked his head over Nezumi’s shoulder.

“We should play somn drinkin’ gams.” Raizou’s voice was slurred, Nezumi shook his head while standing up, placing the bottle of wine on the coffee table, he smiled when he saw Shion.

“You actually came!?” Nezumi seemed surprised, Shion nodded softly before taking another gulp of his drink, “Didn’t take you as a drinker, or a party person.” Nezumi spoke loudly over the blaring music, Killua smirked.

“Shion’s a huge drinker,” Killua yelled, Shion elbowed him in the side, Killua sputtered but continued, “Especially when it comes to parties.” Nezumi’s eyes widened, before he smiled even larger, looking down at Raizou who was still laying on the ground eye’s half closed.

“What drinkin’ games did you have in mind?” Raizou’s eyes widened at Nezumi’s question, he sat up slowly.

_“Why, sir, for my part I say the gentleman had drunk himself out of his five senses.”_ Raizou went to grab the bottle of wine off the coffee table, Nezumi stopped him.

“Anyone up for seven minutes in heaven?” The group in the living room’s chatter fell silent; all that was left was the blaring music, everyone deep in thought. Jaibo, a boy Shion remembered from English spoke up first, 

“Sure, but can we add a drinkin’ punishment,” Nezumi raised an eyebrow, “Like if you don’t wanna go into the closet with someone you have to drink?” This brought the group of people in the living room back, people spoke up moving into a circle,

“Sure, let me get some shot glasses,” Nezumi moved toward the kitchen, “Someone can finish the wine, we’ll use that bottle,” Raizou moved to grab it, _“not Raizou.”_ Nezumi disappeared into the kitchen, before returning back a second later, a shot glass in one hand and the other hand dragging a boy, the boy Shion had watched knock over a bottle of vodka with a sword. 

“Rin’s playing,” Nezumi threw the boy into the circle of people already forming, “He already broke a bottle.” Nezumi huffed, he took a seat in the circle next to a smaller boy who’s bangs were bleached, before looking towards the couch at Shion, Killua and Gon.

“You guy’s playing?” Nezumi asked, Killua shrugged, grabbing Shion’s arm.

“I don’t see why not.” 

Shion wanted to butt in and say, _no_ , but he didn’t get the chance, already being shoved into the circle next to Jaibo and across from Nezumi. He looked at the ground, Killua and Gon moved between a ginger and a boy with bright red hair. Shion only recognized the ginger, his name was Shouyou and Shion had spent half of engineering that year saving the boy from getting a finger chopped off. 

Jaibo started, using his fingers to flick the top of the bottle, everyone watched it spin holding their breath, Shion prayed to God it didn’t land on him. The bottle's movement stuttered before the mouth of the bottle landed on Raizou who was drunkenly leaning his head against a boy with glasses. Jaibo sighed, but stood up grabbing Raizou by the back of his collar dragging him into a small closet, the door was around the corner of the living room, but visible and everyone watched with wide eyes as it clicked shut. Nezumi coughed, setting a timer for seven minutes, everyone remained silent until the timer went off, the boy with bright red hair stood up, banging his fists against the closet door. Raizou and Jaibo appeared a couple seconds later, Jaibo looked fine, but Raizou walked rocking back and forth, Jaibo’s lipstick smeared against the side of his mouth. Shion looked down as Raizou squeezed in next to him.

_“Tis beauty truly blent, whose red and white.”_ Raizou muttered softly, the group erupted in whispers, but nonetheless Raizou flicked the bottle rocking back and forth. It stopped the mouth pointing at Gon, whose eyes widened, Killua opened his mouth to speak, but Raizou was already moving to grab the shot glass, Jaibo glaring. _“O thou invisible spirit of wine!”_ Gon sighed in relief, waiting for Raizou to take the shot before flicking the bottle. The bottle stopped at Shion, who shrugged, Killua looked between the two males, but didn’t say anything. Gon stood up waving Shion to follow, the group's whispers grew louder. 

The closet wasn’t a closet at all, but instead was a door hiding the steps to the attic, Shion sat down on the bottom step and Gon leaned against the door.

“You like Nezumi.” It was a whisper, barely audible over the sound of the music, Shion nodded softly not looking up, “When are you going to break up with Safu?” Shion shrugged,

“I don’t even know if I like Nezumi,” Shion started, “I just think he’s _attractive_.” 

“Well either way, you don’t like Safu,” Gon moved to sit next to Shion, “Which means you should break up with her before shit gets worse.” 

Shion groaned, “But, Gon, you don’t—” a sigh, “I don’t know how to.” 

“Just,” Gon stopped looking up at the ceiling, “tell her the truth, just tell her how you feel.”

Shion sighed, rubbing at his thighs, he applied pressure on his right thigh, just to feel a little bit of pain, he bit his tongue. 

“Get your asses out!” A fist pounded on the door, Gon stood up smiling softly.

“You can do it, I believe in you.” Shion nodded, before following Gon back into the living room, the group was whispering quietly among themselves, Killua sighed in relief grabbing Gon’s hand once he sat down. Shion squeezed back in between Raizou and the boy named, Rin. The bunt of Rin’s sword hit Shion’s arm, he bit back a wince. The group looked at him, awaiting his turn. Shion nervously placed a hand on the bottle, spinning it. It ran around fast in a circle, Shion bit his lip, he wasn’t drunk at all. He couldn’t play this game sober, the bottle stuttered rocking back and forth before stopping on, Nezumi, who looked down at the bottle facing him and then back at Shion. Shion swore under his breath, but didn’t reach for a shot. Nezumi took this as a cue to stand up, Shion did too and he swore he saw a trace of pink on Nezumi’s cheeks under the flashing lights. 

The door clicked behind them, the group in the living room growing louder as they set a timer. Nezumi stared at him, Shion shrugged sitting down on the bottom step, Nezumi raised an eyebrow, but took a seat next to him stretching his legs out pressing his toes against the door. The music blared louder, Shion’s head spinning, he turned to look at Nezumi. Nezumi squinted at him, moving closer Shion didn’t move away. 

_“Can I,”_ Nezumi breathed out, whispering beneath the music. A chill ran up Shion’s spine, he turned to look at Nezumi _"Can I kiss you?”_ Shion’s eyes widened, but he didn’t turn away, he nodded softly, Nezumi moved forward, gently pressing his lips againsts Shion. His hands came around Shion, trapping him against the wall, Shion pressed back against Nezumi’s lips. He tasted like a mixture of weed and alcohol, Shion moved a hand around Nezumi’s neck pulling on it. _“I just can't take my eyes off of you.”_ Shion tried to focus on the music blaring around them, Nezumi pulled away sucking in a deep breath before moving forward again. Shion made a muffled sound, his left hand pulling at Nezumi’s shirt while his right grabbed onto his drooping ponytail. _“But every little thing you do just drives me wild.”_ He sucked in a breath from his nose, his tongue running against Nezumi’s bottom lip, nervously. Nezumi’s hands dropped around Shion’s shoulders, arms wrapping around his neck. Shion moved forward, his knees pressing against Nezumi’s thigh. _“Come a little closer, light my world on fire.”_ Nezumi backed away, eyes blown wide, Shion looked down, chest heaving. Nezumi moved forward again, this time attaching his lips to Shion’s exposed collar, blowing slightly before wetly kissing it. He backed away, looking into Shion’s eyes, who avoided eye contact looking anywhere then the male he was holding. _“That ever made me feel the way you do tonight.”_ Shion looked toward the door, letting his hands drop to his side, Nezumi didn’t let go of him, his arms still wrapped tight around his neck, hands brushing his upper back lightly.

“Nasty motherfuckers, your times up!” A fist hit the door loudly, Nezumi finally let go of Shion standing up. Shion stood up slowly, chest still heaving. _Fuck..Safu._

“Fuck off, Karma.” Nezumi said huffing, he pushed past the red head, back into the living room, Shion followed. He went to sit down, but once he met Killua and Gon’s gaze he excused himself stepping into the kitchen, Gon and Killua excused themselves as well following Shion into the kitchen. 

Killua spoke first, “Safu’s going to find out, she—” 

Gon cut him off, _“She always finds out.”_


	8. Act I • Scene VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bloodshot eyes.

* * *

Shion was nervous, he was always nervous, but today he was more nervous than normal, he knew Safu knew. The news he had made out with Nezumi at a party would spread like wildfire, everyone knew. The lockers seemed to be mocking him, the hallways seemed to be screaming at him, their eyes burned into him. Shion bit his tongue, pressing down on the organ until he tasted blood, warm and metallic. 

His homeroom door appeared and standing next to it, arms crossed across her chest leaning against lockers was Safu. Eyes stern, but sad, she watched Shion walk up to her, before grabbing his hand. 

“You,” Shion looked away, Safu continued, “cheated on me.” It was a whisper, full of pain and Shion could hear the heartbreak he bit his tongue again, swallowing down a mouthful of blood. He spoke, mouth dry and voice cracking,

“I know and I,” he took a deep breath, “I’m sorry and I,” Safu looked down, squeezing his hand, egging him on. “I’m sorry, I, I meant to, I meant to tell you I wasn’t, I wasn’t feeling us anymore.” Safu let go of his hand, her shoulders shaking, she looked up angrily tears threatening to fall. 

“You,” She took a deep breath, a tear slipping past her waterline, “Fuck you, Shion.” Shion looked away, he swallowed dryly. A hand brushed against Shion’s back, Safu looked behind Shion, eyes burning a hole into Nezumi’s head; he disappeared into the classroom, Safu looked back at Shion. “I, you,” Her voice faltered, “You lied to me,” Shion looked at her, eyes wide.

“I didn’t lie to you,” He fought back, he should have bitten his tongue, he really should have, “I just told you, I, Safu you, you threatened my every move.” 

Another tear slipped past her waterline, “I cared about you, dumbass.” Shion faltered, he looked down, Safu continued, “I cared about you, you were, you were drinking. I was worried.” She took a deep breath, shoulders shaking, “You’re the worst,” Safu’s hand faltered at her side, it lifted slightly, “You’re terrible,” Shion moved forward, mouth opening,

“I, Safu—” 

He felt it before he realized what happened, cheek stinging tears sprung to his eyes, Safu stood eyes flaring, hand frozen in the air, Shion’s eyes widened. She had, she had _slapped_ him. Safu’s hand dropped, she backed away slowly, Shion stayed quiet, lifting a hand to touch his bruising cheek.

“I,” Safu turned around, “I _hate_ you.” 

♡

Shion escaped into the bathroom, chest heaving. He locked the handicap stall, the late bell ringing in his ears. His sleeve pulled up to his elbow, Shion dug through his bag, sighing when his fingers found the blade. The metal cooling his burning fingertips, he pressed the tip against his wrist. Atop the vein, his pulse bouncing rapidly, he slowly dragged the blade against the skin, wincing as blood bubbled to the surface. He moved the blade, this time cutting an uneven line in the middle of his forearm, he continued, pressing down harder placing a deep cut right beneath the crease of his arm. Blood dripped down his arm, falling down on his free hand. Shion’s chest heaved, he grabbed some toilet paper wiping off the blade he shoved it back into his backpack, before applying pressure on his arm. _Fuck, he was bleeding too much._ Shion slipped his backpack over one arm , he poked his head out the bathroom stall, looking both ways. The coast was clear, so Shion slipped out throwing the blood soaked toilet paper in the trashcan before rinsing his arm with cold water.

_Bloodshot eyes watched nervously from the cracks of a locked stall, breath trapped in his throat at the sight of blood. Blood mixing with water, disappearing down the drain, paper towels soaked through. Nezumi bit the inside of his cheek, saliva mixing with the remaining smoke in his mouth. What was going on?_


	9. Act I • Scene IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fallen.

* * *

_“It was fucking lit,”_ Nezumi’s voice was loud, his legs up against his chest. He smiled brightly once Shion walked into class, throwing himself into his chair with a deep sigh. Nezumi’s smile slipped off his face, but he turned back to the group surrounding him, continuing his conversation. _“Fuck of course I got high, we all know Karma brings the good shit.”_ Shion’s arm burned, he let it hang at his side, placing his forehead on the edge of his desk. Safu had been glaring at him any chance she got, Shion’s jaw was bruised slightly, a red tone against his pale skin. _“We played seven minutes in heaven, dude, you should of seen Raizou he was so drunk.”_ Shion licked his lips, closing his eyes tightly, colors flashing against the inside of his lids. The bell rang, Ms. Lip entering with her normally cheery voice. Shion groaned when a book was placed on his desk and Ms. Lip gave the class the same set of directions. Shion struggled with moving the desk to the side, arm burning, he bit his tongue wincing. 

“Alright, we’ll start at the most well known spot, Nezumi, Shion.” Ms. Lip took Shion’s spot, who inched into the middle of the circle, his good arm holding the book open. The class waited patiently for him to begin, Nezumi raised an eyebrow.

_“O R-romeo, Romeo! wherefore ar-rt thou Romeo?”_ Shion spoke quickly, heart beating rapidly in his chest, Nezumi’s hand slipped into his free hand, fingers rubbing at his thumb, Shion sucked in a breath. “Deny thy father and refuse thy name;” Nezumi’s thumb rubbed at the top of his hand, Shion licked his lips continuing. _“Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,”_ A page flipped, hushed whispers, Nezumi’s grip on Shion’s hand tightened, his arm stung. _“A-and I'll no longer b-be a Capul-let.”_

_“I take thee at thy word:”_ Nezumi spoke softly silencing the class, his fingers fiddled with Shion’s. _“Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;”_ A tug on Shion’s arm brought him closer, he winced. _“Henceforth I never will be Romeo.”_ Applause filled the classroom, ringing in Shion’s ears, Nezumi leaned down to whisper into Shion’s ear, _“Meet me after class.”_

♡

Shion nervously waited outside the classroom, watching as Nezumi said goodbye to his friends, before exiting. He stared at Shion, before taking a deep breath, 

“I was,” Nezumi stopped, looking away, Shion folded his arms over his chest biting back a wince. “In the bathroom,” Nezumi stopped again, Shion’s heart dropped, “What happened to your arm?” 

Eyes wide, mouth falling, heart beating Shion said the first thing that came to mind, _“I fell um, outside.”_

Nezumi looked at him, an eyebrow raised before it dropped his cheeks turning pink, “O-oh that sounds, I’m sorry, I just thought—” Shion stepped in,

“It’s fine,” He took a deep breath, willing his heart to calm down, “Thanks for worrying.” Nezumi nodded, Shion went to turn around, he had to meet Killua, they were going to Gon’s house to study.

“W-wait Shion,” Nezumi reached out, hand grabbing onto Shion’s left arm, he bit his tongue, “You should come to my party, um, this weekend.” Shion nodded, 

“I-I’ll think about it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm in an online class rn and this shit is so gross i can't this girl was showing off her puppies 😔😔


	10. Act I • Scene X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the opera's not over until the rat sings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my computers fucked and every teacher i email doesn't understand what I'm trying to say aldgalsgslshs so I can't go to my classes 😔😔😔

* * *

Shion was fuming, eyes mad heart beating loudly in his chest, he stormed into school, hands shaking at his side, right thigh burning, left arm wrapped up tightly.

“S-safu,” Shion reached out to grab her, she turned her head away, arms held at her chest. Shion’s eyes glistened with unshed tears, waterline wet. She had, she had posted the video of him. The video of him drunk was all around the school, their stares and whispers made his head spin. 

“Don’t talk to me.” Her voice is stern, eyes looking everywhere but Shion’s face. She turned around, walking down the hall.

“N-no don’t walk away,” Hands shaking, Shion pulled his phone out of his pocket, he flipped through Safu’s account before clicking on the post she had made. The video played silently on his phone. Safu only continued to walk away, “S-safu,” Shion bit his lip, pulling at the dead skin. He hurried after her, following her down the many halls. Her pace only quickened, Shion’s chest tightened when Safu made a quick turn into the auditorium. Nezumi sat on the stage surrounded by a group of theater students, he looked up when Safu entered, eyes widening when he saw Shion. 

“S-safu,” Shion cried out, Safu’s movement stuttered before she turned around, facing him. This time her eyes stared into his, he shivered, “Y-you, you posted the video,” Safu shrugged, the group of people on the stage grew quiet, Shion struggled to breath. “Y-you lied to me—” Shion gasped, rubbing at his eyes.

“And you cheated on me,” Safu snapped, Shion looked away.

“I- I know, but, you,” He bit his lip, “It was a kiss Safu, and I-” 

“Save it,” Safu hissed, “I don’t want an excuse, you deserve it.” 

Shion gasped, knees shaking, heart pounding, a panic attack coming on. “I know, but p-please Safu, this, it’s t-oo—” A strong hand grabbed Safu’s shoulder, pulling her backwards.

“Safu,” Nezumi spoke softly, Shion bit his lip, he must have gone around, “What you did, is worse than a kiss. I’m sorry, I was the one who came on him, so please, you should delete it.” Safu scoffed, folding her arms in front of her. 

_“Getting your new boyfriend to save you, huh,”_ The comment hung in the hair, “That’s low of you.” 

“S-safu that’s not, n-not it.” Shion’s chest heaved, trying to suck in air through his closing throat, “I-, I’m n-not dating N-nezumi and and I-” Nezumi’s eyes were wide, staring into Shion’s watery ones, Safu was glaring at the floor arms folded over her chest. It was quiet, the auditorium filling with tension, the bell rang. 

“I- I don’t want to hear it.” Safu shrugged Nezumi’s hand off her shoulder, brushing past Shion. _“La ópera no termina hasta que la rata canta.”_

♡

“La ópera no termina hasta que la rata canta.” Killua held Shion’s phone in front of his face, replaying the video over and over again, using his pointer finger to dig the earbud deeper into his ear. Gon sat next to him, digging his red face into his hands, muttering something along the lines of _‘She couldn’t have chosen a different video.’_ “The fuck does that even mean, Gon?” Killua shoved Gon’s shoulder, digging the toes of his sneakers into the grass; back digging into the edge of the table. He repeated the sentence again “La ópera no termina hasta que la rata canta.” Gon groaned, but answered the question,

“The Opera isn’t over until the rat sings,” A sigh, another groan, Shion watched Gon dig his fingers in his eyes, “Something like that, I don’t know, I don’t even remember any of that.” Gon waved a hand at the phone. 

The video wasn’t bad, well it was bad, bad in Shion’s opinion, bad in Gon’s opinion and bad in Killua’s opinion. It was short, but held a handful of very important secret feelings Shion had been trying to hide. It started with showing Killua’s leg, camera digging into his jeans before lifting shakily to show Shion laughing, cheeks pink and lips wet, eyes wide and bloodshot. He was holding tightly onto the edge of the counter top, fingertips white. You could hear Killua’s heavy drunk breathing, phone shaking in his grasp, a choked laugh escaping from behind the camera. _“W-whatttttdsh hionssay.”_ Killua’s voice was slurred, heavy and it hung in the air, gibberish to everyone that wasn’t the three boys giggling loudly in Shion’s trashed living room and kitchen. Shion opened his wet mouth, speaking with a heavy voice, barely audible almost hidden with the sound of Gon drunkenly screaming song lyrics. _“No breath or beauty ooOoohhh.”_ The camera moved closer to Shion, away from Gon who was somewhere behind Killua clinking bottles of alcohol together and dancing loudly. _“MmmmsssshhAid,”_ A long pause, Shion shakingly lowered himself to the ground, head banging against the side of the counter, it was loud in the video and you could see Shion’s eyes roll, smiling sleepily, eyes opening and closing. _“PPPPpppwhwttyyhhHHHAiwwrr. WannAnpplawaywiiifhittt.”_ Killua laughed loudly behind the camera, almost like he was choking. _“Shwhuoionn likeeee Neewzuuppwruuettyyhhawiirr.”_ Somewhere off in the distance, somewhere behind Killua in the living the music was dimming, Gon’s cheery voice joining the gibberish. _“Laóperanoterminahastaquelaratacanta.”_ And that was it, the video went black for a second before restarting.

Killua turned around swinging his legs over the bench, Gon’s foot hit his shin, he slid the phone and earbuds over to Shion. It was quiet, the wind brushing hair out of their faces, a leaf fell from a tree looming above them, it slipped through the holes in the table, Shion watched it with a sigh willing himself not to cry, Gon already was at that point. His hands were shaking, fingertips wiping away tears before they could fall, Killua ran an arm around his waist pulling Gon to his side, their thighs touching. Shion watched, jealousy, fear and sadness swimming around his head. _Nezumi._

“W-we’re screwed,” Gon hiccuped, Shion bit his lip, looking down, he dug the toe of his boots in the dirt. “W-when the s-school sees tthiss t-they’re g-gon’ call o-our par-rents and A-Aunt M-mitoo.” Gon shoved his head into his hands, a sob wracking his body, Killua traced his back, looking at Shion.

“You have to get Safu to delete this, before it spreads more.” Killua hissed, “Before a teacher sees.” 

All Shion could do was nod. 


	11. Act I • Scene XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys kind of just FORGOT this existed. I've been um watching haikyuu and um not doing my school work kind of screwed at the moment but like I always get my work done :) jk that's a lie sometimes I just take that failing grade cause why tf not 😔

* * *

Shion used the bathroom in the second hall, it was always empty, especially during class change. The Theater kids had started a rumor it was haunted, nobody changed here, and nobody used it unless they had to. Multiple times during marching band season Shion had changed here, it wasn’t haunted some kid was just high. The hallways were cramped and Shion tripped over a couple shoes, banging his shoulder into the doorframe, fingers white shoving open the men’s bathroom door. The sounds from the hallway echoed around him, the door swinging shut. Shion checked under the stalls for feet, this was a popular spot for vaping and smoking, but the air was stale, old smoke, the weed still made his head spin though. He pushed open the stall door closest to the door--an easy escape. Setting his book bag in the corner of the stall, he dug around the front pocket, his fingertips pressed against the cool metal, a sigh bubbled up his throat. Sliding up his sweatshirt sleeve Shion exposed a small spot of skin, right between the gauze wrapping up his forearm and where his t-shirt stopped. He’d just do one, one was enough to catch his breath, collect his thoughts. He pressed the tip of the blade to his skin, it was cold against his burning arm and not wasting any time he slid it from one side to the other. An uneven cut that had blood bubbling to the surface. Using a piece of toilet paper he cleaned the blade before pressing it to his arm, he took a deep breath, he’d talk to Safu after English. 

♡

The hallways were empty, Shion’s footsteps echoing around the quiet school. He hurried towards the third hall arm burning at his side, the bell had rang only minutes ago, but the electronic clock staring at him from the wall mocked him. He was already ten minutes late, the lockers seemed to stretch for miles. He was twenty minutes late when he knocked on Ms. Lip’s classroom door. The class hushed, all eyes turning to look at Shion through the small window. Shion’s cheeks felt hot, his chest was tight and his left arm hung uselessly at his side, Ms. Lip opened the door a minute later, an eyebrow raised as she shooed him outside of the alcove. The door shut behind her, he awkwardly leaned against the lockers.

“You’re late.” Ms. Lip’s voice was soft, but stern, Shion trained his attention onto the ground, cheeks even hotter. 

“I, I know,” His chest tightened, “I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

“Is everything alright, Shion?” Ms. Lip never pestered anyone about their feelings, she was a teacher that let her students come to her,

“I, I’m alright.” Shion nodded softly, blinking fast, Ms. Lip placed a comforting hand on Shion’s shoulder, squeezing. 

“I’m here if you ever need to talk about something,” Shion nodded, “I appreciate you, Shion.” He nodded again, Ms. Lip let go of his shoulder, her smile drooping, but still bright. _"How about you catch your breath, and you can come in once you're ready?”_


	12. Act I • Scene XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rat sings, kind of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING LOVE YAMAGUCHI LIKE I'D PAY TO KISS HIM KWGWLAGSALAHALA HE'S GONNA BE IN ACT 2 HE'S GONNA HAVE HIS OWN MF SCENE YOU CAN'T STOP ME 😡

* * *

The black box doors were closed, the black trash can pushed against a ledge next to it a stack of paintings, Shion could hear the pounding of music in the dance studio and with shaky hands he pulled at the handle of the black box, the door swung open taking the air from his lungs. Safu stood in the middle of the room, holding a pile of dresses in her arms, her eyes fell into a glare, Shion nervously looked down at his feet. 

“Make it fast,” Safu snapped, she was alone in the black box, a spotlight hung dangerously from the ceiling, it swung lightly Shion took a deep breath.

“Safu, I,” He looked behind him, down the hall before stepping into the black box letting the door close behind him, “Safu look, I’m sorry. I really am, but the video—” Safu didn’t look like she was listening, her eyes trained on the ceiling, she impatiently tapped her foot. 

“I need to get to the auditorium, what about the video, Shion?” Safu was annoyed, Shion could hear it. Chest tight, Shion gripped his pant legs tightly. 

“D-delete it.” Safu became rigid, arms drooping, the bottom of a dress hit the black box. “Please, Safu. Gon and Killua, they’re, Safu they’re not a part of our mess and--” Voices down the hall grew louder, Shion heard the trash can topple over. _“His balls were hanging low man.”_ The door to the black box opened with a creak, it was Shion’s turn to freeze. Safu held the dresses tighter, lifting the bottoms so they could hang over her shoulder. 

“His hair is pretty, huh?” Safu raised her voice, Shion didn’t turn around, he couldn’t turn around. A hand brushed against his shoulder, “I wanna--” 

“Safu--” Shion’s voice was airy, he felt out of breath, hands clammy. “Just delete the video.” Safu only laughed, brushing past Shion and towards the door. She stopped, placing a hand on Nezumi’s shoulder looking up at him. _“The opera’s not over until the rat sings.”_

The comment hung in the air, the black box quiet, awkwardly quiet. Shion cleared his throat, struggling to breathe. “W-well I gotta g-goo.” He dragged out the last letter, hurrying past Nezumi, he felt Nezumi’s hand reach for his wrist, he shook him off before rushing out of the art alcove and around the corner. 

♡

Shion couldn’t breath, his hands pulled on the Literary Arts classroom door, Ms. Lip wasn’t there but the door was unlocked. Nezumi knew, Nezumi totally knew. The classroom was humid, a window open. Shion hurried behind a small book shelf where a stack of bean bags were hidden under a table, the door slammed behind him. The bean bags were cool against his burning skin, he slid his bookbag off his shoulders letting it fall next to him. Voices echoed around him, this side of the school was always alive, all the theater kids hung out here, there were doors just down the hall that led to the courtyard, a breezeway hidden away from cameras — a good place to smoke. It was theater kid heaven down here, and Shion held his breath pulling his knees to his chest. Anxiety ate at him, Nezumi knew Shion liked him, everyone knew. There was no escape. Footsteps echoed in the hallway, they stopped, Shion heard the door open. 

“Uhh, flower?” 

It was Inukashi, their long hair falling in front of their eyes when they peeked in. Shion stayed quiet, pressing himself deeper into the beanbags,

“The Rat’s not here.” Inukashi’s voice was hushed, they entered quietly shutting the door behind them. Shion watched through an empty space of the bookshelf as they dropped the curtain over the window, “He never saw the video.” It was a whisper, a sentence that let Shion take a deep breath before croaking out a word,

“R-really?” Inukashi turned to face the bookshelf, before lowering themselves to the ground crawling under the table to join Shion. 

“Uhh..” Inukashi trailed off, pulling their hair up into a ponytail, “Yeah, I uhh didn’t let him.” Shion’s breath caught in his throat,

“S-so you s-saww?” It was whisper, Shion’s chest heaved he buried his head in his knees,

“Well, I, yeah, I saw. I’m not gonna tell Nezumi.” Inukashi leaned back, “It wouldn’t be very entertaining if I told him.” Shion grew rigid, he peered up at Inukashi,

“Entertaining?” Inukashi hummed,

“It’s fun seeing you two fuck around, it’ll be more fillin’ when you guys finally get together.” Shion choked around a gasp. 

♡

Nezumi didn't know, Nezumi didn't know. Shion felt lighter, he had spent the night coaxing Safu over Instagram to delete the video, she had agreed later that evening—only because she agreed Gon and Killua didn't deserve to be a part of their mess. The hallways still mocked him, the memories of the video still vivid in many people's eyes, but it was gone, the video was gone, Shion had checked multiple times that morning.

The second hall was almost empty, a few people leaning against lockers, there was a small line outside the breakfast cart. Nobody stopped Shion this morning, he kept his head down, hood up; hands holding onto the straps of his book bag. A familiar poof of black hair stood outside his homeroom class, Nezumi. 

Nezumi yawned, smiling when he saw Shion. Shion's breath got trapped in his throat, heart picking up. He was holding a paper cup of hot coffee, Shion smiled back, trying to enter the classroom without a conversation. 

"Are you, um, alright?" Nezumi's voice was barely above a whisper, Shion stopped in the doorway… He didn't know. 

"Oh, yeah of course." He smiled brightly at Nezumi, willing his heart to calm down. 

"Inukashi said the video was down," Nezumi took a sip of the coffee in his hands, Shion nodded. 

"Yeah, Safu finally listened to me." Nezumi looked down at his feet, 

"Shion, I," The back of his boots hit the locker, it echoed around the hallway, "I'm sorry about the party, I guess I was just high and—" Shion didn't let him finish, 

"It's alright, I, I enjoyed it." Shion's cheeks were pink, bright pink, traveling down his neck. Inukashi told him to flirt, to talk to Nezumi and even though he had fought them yesterday afternoon, he couldn't help but follow it. He could follow it, now that he was single. Nezumi's cheek turned a slight pink, he took another sip of coffee, licking his lips. 

"C-come to my party this weekend and we can," He paused, touching his pointer finger to Shion's nose, "Continue where we left off." He flicked Shion's nose softly, a smile ghosting his lips before he pushed past Shion and into the classroom. Shion stood frozen, chest tightening, one sentence flew through his mind; spoken in Gon's drunken gibberish _"The opera's not over until the rat sings."_


	13. Act I • Scene XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song; The Other Side by Miyavi

* * *

The outside of Nezumi’s house was glowing, flashing lights leaking through the windows and into the street. The music was loud, shaking the neighbourhood. Shion nervously closed his car door, he stood there for a minute staring up at the single family home. Maybe he should just go home? A group of people climbed up the steps, Shion took a deep breath before walking towards the house. Shion blended in with another group, entering the crowded living room with them. The smell of weed was stronger than last time, fresh-- sticking in the air. The living room was cramped, strobe lights set up in the corner of the room, Shion’s eyes watered. Pushing past a crowd of people dancing Shion entered the familiar looking kitchen. He came here for fun, so he was going to have fun.

The kitchen was empty, aside from a male with shaggy black hair and glasses, he stood behind the island glaring at anyone who entered. Shion awkwardly stood in front of him, the male raised an eyebrow. 

“What drink?” His voice was deep, raspy almost and Shion noticed a small black star tattooed on his neck. Shion sucked in a deep breath, the weed was stronger in the kitchen. 

“A-anything strong.” Shion whispered below the music, the male only shrugged but got to work pulling a stereotypical red cup from a stack of cups he grabbed a couple different bottles of alcohol. A familiar male entered the kitchen, a blunt between his lips. Shion’s head spun, Jaibo rubbed a hand against the other males neck leaning into his body, 

“Tsunekawa?” 

The said male hummed, swishing the cup around, Shion sucked in another deep breath. 

“Have you seen Raizou, I lost him.” Jaibo’s voice was a whine, bottom lip jutting out; the beginning of a pout. Tsunekawa pushed the red cup towards Shion, who took it with clammy hands. It smelled strong, burning his nose, he took a huge sip. It burned, running down his throat, his eyes watered more he clenched them. Tsunekawa spoke, pushing Jaibo away,

“Saw him a minute ago, he was dancing with Jacob.” 

Shion knew Jacob, he was a short pudgy boy who had a knack for talking about weird things, Shion had taken french with him Sophomore year. Jacob wasn’t an art student, he didn’t take any music class, art classes or theatre classes, or was he part of the boys’ choir? Shion took another swig from the cup in his hands, Jaibo walked off smoke following him out of the kitchen.

“S-stronger.” Shion set the now empty cup in front of Tsunekawa who gave him a questioning gaze, but didn’t say anything. Instead he handed Shion a bottle of vodka, it was a cheap bottle, the normal _‘Classic Club Vodka’._

“This’ll get you wasted,” Shion took it nervously, “Not my fault if you get alcohol poisoning though.” A familiar poof of red hair brushed past Shion, Shouyou smiled brightly at Shion before leaning over the island to whisper into Tsunekawa’s ear who in response rolled his eyes, but turned around and dug around in the refrigerator. Shouyou looked down at the ground, Shion caught sight of pink cheeks under the flashing lights, Shion shrugged taking a sip from the bottle of vodka. He sucked in a deep breath, mouth burning and head spinning. Shion watched Tsunekawa pour grape juice into a red cup, pushing it over to Shouyou who took it quickly stalking off. 

“That good?” Tsunekawa made himself a drink raising an eyebrow at Shion, who nodded taking another sip. “You already look wasted,” Shion shook his head, rubbing at his watering eyes, Tsunekawa sighed, a sigh full of annoyance, “Just get out of here, I’m not cleaning up your vomit.” Shion shrugged but shakingly walked away, bringing the bottle of vodka with him. 

The living room was too crowded, Shion pushed through the people dancing keeping the bottle close to his chest, there was a small openway with two halls, one going right and one going left, Shion turned to the left passing an open door full of kids smoking. The room at the end of the hall opened a crack, Shion pushed it open taking another sip from the bottle in his hands. The room was empty, a bed pushed in the corner sheets thrown about. The walls were covered in bookshelves, each one filled to the brim, a desk sat in front of a big window; covered in papers. There was a closet on the wall farthest from the bed, it was open halfway, Shion peered at the many clothes hanging up. They were all dull colors, with an uneasy stomach Shion sat down on the bed toeing his sneakers off. 

The room was cold, an air conditioning humming loudly from the window. Shion took another sip, his mouth dry. The bed was soft, a sheet coming undone on one side, Shion pulled it down with shaky fingers. He was starting to feel sick, the usual giggles getting caught in his throat. His head felt fuzzy, eyes watering with every sip. The music seeped in through the open door, along with the overwhelming smell of weed, _“Hoka ni michi wa nai.”_ Shion leaned back into the bed, head hitting the wall behind him. Alcohol slipped through his fingers wetting his sweatshirt, he closed his eyes grip loosening on the bottle. It spilled over the sheets, wetting his sweatshirt and jeans and sticking to his fingers. _“Diving deep into the night.”_ His head was pounding, the smell of weed only seemed to grow stronger, he sucked in a deep breath, gagging. Voices screamed at him from the living room, Shion heard the familiar laugh; could picture the smirk. Shion’s stomach groaned, sending a feeling of nausea up his spine, he clenched his eyes turning over to dig his face into the sheets. They smelled faintly of weed and cologne, it made his stomach feel even sicker. 

_“I do bite my thumb, sir.”_

The door hit the wall, Shion felt another wave of sickness crawl up his spine, twisting his stomach a groan slipping off his tongue. The voice was familiar, loud and calling out someone down the hall. It was followed by a laugh, and the stomping of feet against the hardwood floor, Shion dug his head deeper into the sheets, eyes closed tightly.

_“Thou whoreson zed_ \-- the fuck happened to you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all the updates for today, thought I'd feed you guys before I forget again 😔.


	14. Act 1 • Scene XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk words, sober thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song; Wild Side by ALI

* * *

Nezumi pulled Shion up by the back of his collar, lifting him off the drenched sheets. Nezumi’s nose wrinkled,

“What were you drinki..” He trailed off, dropping Shion back onto the bed he picked up the now empty bottle of vodka, “Rin’s concoction, huh?” With a sigh Nezumi dropped the bottle back onto the bed, sitting on the corner. “I’d go to the bathroom if I was you,” Nezumi poked at Shion’s side who in response groaned, “It’s next door, watch out for the ashtray.” Shion didn’t move, a gagging sound escaped him though, Nezumi stared at him with wide eyes. 

“T-too l-late.” Shion croaked, before gagging again. Vomit joined the already drenched bed, Nezumi’s mouth fell open in horror standing up and backing away. 

“I’ll um, I’ll be right back,” Nezumi hurried out of the room, the smell of weed left behind stronger than when Shion had entered, “Inukashi, code red!” 

♡

“You alive dude?” 

Shion groaned, pushing Nezumi’s hand away. 

“Come on, dude, I need you to sit up.” 

Shion didn’t move, he groaned, shaking his head. Nezumi pulled at the collar of his shirt lifting his head and chest off the bed just enough so he could snake an arm around Shion’s waist pulling him the rest of the way up.

“Gross, dude, you’re wrecked.” Shion dropped his pounding head against Nezumi’s shoulder, body limp. Nezumi sucked in a deep breath, “Come on, we need to get you changed.” Shion shook his head, hair rubbing against Nezumi’s neck. “Come on, Shion, just stand up.” Shion grumbled, but lifted his head. Vision blurry, he shook off Nezumi's arm staggering to the other side of the room, he grabbed onto the desk for support. Nezumi shook his head, but pulled a new pair of clothes out from under a new pair of sheets. 

“Inukashi got you something that should fit,” Nezumi sat them down on the desk, pushing aside a stack of papers. “Bathrooms next door.” Shion drunkenly nodded, with shaky hands he pulled at the bottom of his sweatshirt. Nezumi stood frozen eyes widening with realization, “S-shion.” He croaked, moving forward to stop Shion, but it was too late. 

Shion dropped the drenched sweatshirt onto the ground, the cuts on his arm stung from the alcohol,

that gauze around his forearm loose. Nezumi’s throat was dry, he sucked in air through his nose staring at Shion’s bare upper half, that, that didn’t look like he fell outside,

“S-sorry,” Nezumi croaked, turning around to pull the sheets off his bed, “I’ll just, just go put these in the wash.” 

Shion grumbled, struggling to pull his foot through the sweatpants, head spinning his arm stung from the extra movement. Nezumi returned a couple minutes later with a fresh blunt, bloodshot eyes and a new shirt. Shion’s chest heaved, struggling to get enough oxygen through the new burst of smoke. Nezumi raised an eyebrow, removing the blunt from his mouth; blowing smoke towards Shion. Shion gagged, lowering himself onto the ground letting his arms fall at his side, Nezumi shook his head flicking the blunt towards Shion,

“Want a puff?” Shion shook his head and Nezumi shrugged, putting the blunt back in between his lips, before picking up the new sheets off the floor. “Word of advice, only take what Tsunekawa gives away in the cups.” Shion laughed dryly,

“Nnneededd somfin stwonwgr.” Shion’s wet his lips, leaning his head back against the leg of the desk, “mm wwa neeewvioss.” The room was spinning, Shion’s head lolled to the side. The music grew louder outside, the crowd of people screaming along to the lyrics. _“And that’s called jazz.”_ Nezumi rolled his eyes blowing out another puff of smoke,

“You were nervous?” Shion hummed, his head lolling to the other side banging against the desk chair, “About what, Idiot.” Nezumi spoke around the blunt in his mouth, pulling the side of the fitted sheet over his mattress. 

“Kkiwsin.” Shion licked his lips, wiping at them with the back of his hand, “mm lliwkeNnezzu,” He paused, head tilting forward, “nnotewllim’.” Nezumi bit back a laugh, throwing the loose sheet over the bed and laying down,

“Yeah, dude, whatever.” Shion gasped loudly, 

“Mmbbei’sseruous.” Shion grabbed at the desk chair pulling himself up, Nezumi laughed loudly spreading his arms out,

“Yeah, and your dumbass just told him,” Shion staggered over to the bed, head spinning hands grasping for something stable. 

“Whwawtmeeennn’.” Shion laid down next to Nezumi, back pressing painfully into Nezumi’s arm, his head banging into the wall behind him. Nezumi shook his head, removing the blunt from his mouth with the hand not being crushed by Shion’s body. He blew a puff of smoke in Shion’s direction, who in response gasped shoulders bouncing up and down as he coughed. Nezumi bit back a laugh sticking the blunt back into his mouth using his free hand to swat away any smoke remaining above Shion’s face. 

Once his cough calmed down Shion took a deep breath rolling over onto his side to face Nezumi, eyes glossed over and cheeks pink. Nezumi blew a puff of smoke above him, swatting it away once he placed the joint back into his mouth. He gave Shion the side eye, who moved closer to Nezumi, his lips ghosting Nezumi’s cheek. Nezumi’s breath hitched, smoke getting trapped in his throat, he held back a cough when Shion moved forward, his lips touching Nezumi’s temple this time; a big wet kiss pressed against his burning skin. Nezumi coughed once Shion moved away, pressing the top of his head into the crook of Nezumi’s neck. 

“W-what was that,” Nezumi coughed, sticking the blunt back into his mouth and swatting away any smoke. Shion grumbed, clenching his eyes closed

“Mmmggwoowedniiwghtttkisshh.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jk here's another update because I did the four lessons I had to do today, but basically my parents think I'm doing all my work so I kind of cant leave my room, but anyway ima probably just write a small kagehina thing for fun *cough* for any of you smut people *cough* ima try and write it aldgalsgslshs 😔


	15. Act I • Scene XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets.

* * *

Shion’s head hurt, everything hurt, his whole body hurt, mouth dry, lips sore, arms sore, legs sore, Shion stretched an arm out, it hit a very hard and warm _thing_. Shion squinted his eyes, the light made his head spin, but he fought the pain looking over next to him. Nezumi had turned over, somehow able to get his arm out from under Shion, blunt no longer between his lips all that was left was a stale smell of weed, Shion’s eyes almost popped out of his head, pushing himself off the bed and onto the floor. Nezumi turned over groaning and stretched his arms out with a sigh. He didn’t wake up and Shion hurried to find his sweatshirt, his arms were exposed, gauze loose and less recent cuts red and irritated. He found it, wedged between the desk and the desk chair, it was damp to the touch and smelled strongly of alcohol. Shion groaned sitting down, this wouldn’t do. He rubbed at his temples, he couldn’t remember much, except for vomiting, vomiting _all over Nezumi’s bed._

_“I’m screwed,”_ Shion mumbled, his stomach churned a familiar sick feeling eating it’s way up his spine, where did Nezumi say the bathroom was—nevermind too late. Shion slapped a hand over his mouth, choking around a mouthful of vomit, it slipped through his fingers falling onto the hardwood floor. Nezumi shifted in his sleep, another wave of nausea climbed up Shion’s spine, another gag and more vomit, warm and slippery escaped his mouth slipping through his fingertips. Nezumi groaned from the bed, sitting up,

“Shit, w-what time is—Oh my god are you—” Nezumi hurried off the bed to grab Shion by his upper arm, Nezumi’s eyes were watery and red around the waterline. “You’re okay, let’s get you to the bathroom.” Nezumi let Shion lean into his side, half carrying and half dragging Shion out of his bedroom and to the right. 

The bathroom was cold and small, the weed stale, an ashtray pushed into the corner along with a small stack of lighters. Shion gagged, leaving Nezumi’s side to lean over the toilet, slimy hands gripping the seat as he puked his guts out.

“Yeah,” Nezumi trailed off, picking up the ashtray, “Sorry about the smell, I hot box in here, people must of been doing it last night too.” Shion didn’t say anything, his shoulders shook, heart pounding in his ears, eyes red and watery he clenched them shut. “I, um, should I,” Nezumi stopped, dumping the pile of ashes into a small trashcan next to the door, before hurrying over to Shion’s side. Shion held the side of the toilet seat tightly, keeping his eyes closed. Nezumi brushed his fingers softly against Shion’s forehead, nervously pushing his bangs back, “Y-you’re okay.” Shion let out a sound that sounded like a sob, using the backs of his hands to wipe his mouth, he leaned back.

“Don’t lean back too f—” Shion gagged, leaning forward again as more vomit came out of his mouth, Nezumi sighed running his fingertips through Shion’s hair. “Your roots are showing.” Shion’s chest heaved, he dry heaved wiping at his mouth again, with a bit of Nezumi’s help Shion sat back against the wall. His stomach felt better, though his head was still pounding, eyes watery; a tear slipped past his waterline. Nezumi sighed, hands on his hips, “Did you learn your lesson, don’t take anything from Tsunekawa that’s not in a red cup,” Nezumi lowered himself in front of Shion, “And, Rin’s always bringing weird concoctions over. I believe,” Nezumi hummed, tapping his finger against his lip. “You had half a bottle of catnip wine, hold the catnip double the,” Nezumi trailed off, “I don’t know.” Shion bit his lip, his mouth tasted gross, 

“We didn’t,” Shion looked away, cheeks redder, “do anything, right?” The last part came out as a whisper, Nezumi’s eyes widened, lips turning into a smile, he fell back stretching his legs out.

“Nah, you puked all over my bed though, and started getting changed right in front of me AND—” 

“I changed in front of you?” Shion cut in, heart falling into his stomach, Nezumi raised an eyebrow but it fell once his eyes landed onto Shion’s left arm. 

“I,” Nezumi stopped, schooching forward, “You just fell outside, right?” His fingers reached out for Shion’s arm brushing against a red and irritated cut at the top of his wrist, Shion gasped.

“Can I have some water?” 

♡

The living room was trashed, Shion had never stayed long after a party had ended and it didn’t seem like anyone really did, except for Inukashi who was passed out on the couch a pile of red cups stacked across their chest, the tips of their hair a light pink. Nezumi laughed loudly when he passed them, slapping a hand over his mouth to stifle it. 

“Oh, they are gonna freak when they see that.” Nezumi stepped over a chair that had been turned on it’s side, before heading into the kitchen. The island had been sweeped of most of its goods, but a few stray bottles were left where they were stacked one after the other, Nezumi grabbed a couple at a time placing them back in their designated spot in the cabinet. Shion watched awkwardly from the entrance of the kitchen, Nezumi looked up at him after he had cleared off most of what was on the counters. 

“Eggs are in the refrigerator, crack one open and take a shot.” Nezumi dumped an ashtray into the trash can, 

“W-what,” Shion’s throat was dry, he pulled on the strings of the sweatshirt Nezumi had given him.

“You never heard of the egg yolk trick?” Nezumi scoffed, opening up the refrigerator pulling out a carton of eggs, Shion shook his head. “What a shame,” Nezumi pulled a small white mug out from a cabinet next to the refrigerator. Shion watched Nezumi crack two eggs into the mug with ease, before digging around some drawers for a clean fork,

“I have to—” Shion trailed off, nose wrinkling in disgust, 

“Of course not,” Nezumi smiled, using the fork to break up the eggs, “get some orange juice, the ibuprofen’s above the sink.” Nezumi poured the egg mixture into a pan that had been heating up, Shion awkwardly found a clean glass and poured himself some orange juice. Nezumi leaned against the island watching Shion pull a small bottle of ibuprofen out of a small plastic container. Shion popped two pills into his hand after reading the label with squinted eyes, before swallowing them with a huge swig of orange juice. Shion leaned across from Nezumi, eyes still red and watery, Nezumi shook his head backing away. 

“You’re always having parties,” Shion took another sip of orange juice, voice low.

“What about it?” Nezumi pulled out a blue spatula, turning around to fiddle with the handle of the pan,

“I was just wondering,” Shion paused, “where your parents are?” Nezumi’s shoulders grew stiff, but loosened up quickly.

“House fire,” Nezumi poked at the eggs in the pan, “My grandfather travels a lot, so I’m alone most of the time.” Shion made a small _‘Oh’_ , Nezumi shrugged.

“My mom travels a lot too,” Nezumi turned his head to glance at Shion, “She expects a lot from me,” Shion laughed dryly, “Look at what happened.” Nezumi sat the spatula down softly, before turning to face Shion, leaning against the island. 

“What do you mean look what happened?” Nezumi’s voice was hushed, Inukashi stirred on the couch, but didn’t wake up. Shion looked away, cheeks pink, he bit the inside of his cheek,

“Don’t tell anyone.” Shion whispered, looking at Nezumi with big watery eyes. Nezumi cocked his head, tongue jutting out to lick at his bottom lip,

“About what?” 

“About what you saw.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone's interested, the reason i write about cheating a lot, because currently most of my fics have some form of cheating is because of my ex-gf who cheated on me akdvalsbslsgsl it's actually really funny tho, but like also damn it sucked ass cause I had even talked to the dude and he was like nah don't worry bro I would never, like a month later sees messages 😔😔😔😔😔😔😔😔 
> 
> anyway I have to rewrite that kagehina thing, cause I hate it so who knows when ima post the *cough* good shit.


	16. Act I • Scene XVI

* * *

“Shion, did you and Nezumi fuck?” 

Shion groaned, rubbing his fingertips into his eyes, “For the last time, Killua. No.” Killua pouted, folding his arms over his chest,

“Then why, is everyone saying that?” Shion’s mouth dropped,

“Wait, people are--” 

“People are saying they saw you and Nezumi disappear into a room together.” 

♡

Shion could feel Safu’s glare on him, hard and sharp like a dagger, Shion didn’t turn around. Ms. Koker was at her desk shifting through some papers on his desk, when Nezumi entered and like always he was loud. 

“No, but I wish!” A boy who Shion wasn’t familiar with ran his arm across Nezumi’s shoulder, head banging into the side of his head. Shion bit his lip, looking away. When Nezumi and the boy passed the tips of Nezumi’s finger brushed against Shion’s shoulder, his shivered; cheeks turned pink. 

Nezumi took a seat his normal spot in the back of the class, where the talking started, the group of people gathering around to tell stories, 

“Dude, I’m so happy you got Tsunekawa to be the bartender.” Nezumi laughed,

_“Yeah, I mean, thank Jaibo he’s the one who coaxed him into it.”_ The group fell into simultaneous laughter, _“Hey, Nezumi what happened with you and that flower boy?”_ Shion’s breath caught in his throat, he kept his head down pulling on his hood, _“That flower boy?”_ Shion could almost hear the smirk, _“Yeah, that one pretty boy who dated whatever that bitch was?”_ Nezumi hummed, _“Nothing happened, maybe”_ He paused for added effect, _“Lots of vomiting, but it’s all kind of blurry, I was real high.”_ The group around him only grew louder, everyone wanted to figure out what had happened, Shion wanted to fall off a cliff.


End file.
